The Sellout Sells Out Again
by L.L. Browning
Summary: "You're all expendable." Seth Rollins had overheard a private Triple H conversation, and begins to resent the Authority. It comes full circle at Survivor Series, when he costs Team Authority the match. Now not only is he still hated by the locker room, The Authority were now hot on his trial. The only one who believes in him is Paige,but what can two people do against everyone else
1. Sells Out Again

**Before I get started I would like to thank Vbajor10 for suggesting this story.**

***Survivor Series 2014, Team Cena Vs. Team Authority***

**Already Eliminated: Mark Henry, Ryback, Rusev**

"And now Kane has Rowan." Michael Cole announced as Rowan started to lift Kane's hand off his neck.

"Oh, no he doesn't." Jerry Lawler stated, and Rowan pushed Kane into the ropes and caught Kane with a spin kick right to the jaw. Rowan turned back around and was met with a discus clothesline by Luke Harper.

"Harper is the legal man King." Cole explained, as Harper went for the pin.

1. 2. 3.

"Erick Rowan has been eliminated!" JBL shouted. Harper sat up, and Rollins and Kane rolled back into the ring. Shortly after Big Show joined John Cena in the ring, while Dolph laid unconscious outside the ring.

"COME ON!" The Big Show yelled at John, a look of desperation on his face. However when Cena finally got back to his feet, Big Show connected with a right hand to the side of Cena's head.

Seth Rollins POV

I was stunned at what I had just witnessed, and by the look on Kane's face I assumed he felt the same way. Harper, Kane, and I all watched as Big Show, who was currently the legal man, walked over to Triple H and shook his hand. He then voluntarily walked out of the ring and up the ramp, in turn getting himself counted out. The referee reached the count of ten and I watched as Harper immediately went for the pin. I would have been okay with it, if not for what I heard just forty-five minutes earlier.

"You are all expendable. I will kick each and everyone of you out the door without a second thought." I heard Triple H talking to Kane behind closed doors. Then I had thought of what had happened since I had stabbed the Shield in the back. When was the last time I won a match without assistance? Whenever I was kicked to the curb, would I still be able to win a match? It was time I figured out if it was a yes, or was it time to hang up my boots. I was tired of needing help. I bounced off the ropes, jumped and hit the curb stomp on Harper, stopping the count at two. Kane once again was too stunned to do anything. Triple H however was livid, quickly trying to rally up my security team to attack me. They however seemed reluctant to do it. I took this time to roll out of the ring, grab my briefcase, and hop over the barricade just before J&J got to me. The crowd was going absolutely crazy, after what they saw. I happened to hear JBL say "The Sellout, sells out again." But I didn't care at the moment, I ran through the crowd and made it to the backstage area.

I arrived backstage ready to be greeted by a round of applause. Instead, most pretended like I wasn't there, and those that did sent me glares.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? Did you not want the Authority out of power?" I questioned, and I got no answer. 'Ungrateful bastards.' I thought to myself, as I stormed off to my personal locker room, which I had got when I joined the Authority.

"Luke Harper, has been eliminated by, John Cena!" I heard Michael Cole announce through the TV, and I threw my bag against the wall.

"Damn it!" I screamed 'Why did I hand over the night to Cena. He already had it out for me to begin with. I should have just let Harper to eliminate him then do it. Then again maybe Cena will talk some sense into these people.' I wanted to be left alone for a while and think, but that's when I heard a knock on my door. "GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"Thats no way to talk to me." The voice responded and I instantly recognized it. "Now Rollins, let me in before I kick down this door." Paige demanded. I decided to give in, and opened the door for her. "That's more like it." She said.

"You better have a good reason for being in here!" I yelled.

"Rollins, I am right here, there is no reason to yell." Paige explained, and I laid down on a bench and started to calm myself. She pulled up a chair right beside me, and put one hand on my shoulder. "You did the right thing Rollins don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Paige stated, almost reading my mind.

"Then why was everyone, acting the same towards me? I helped out Cena, I mean everyone else who does that becomes instantly swarmed with kindness?" I explained.

"They'll warm up to you eventually Rollins, just like you told me when I first got here. You gave me a chance, and now I'm giving you a chance. Now let's get out of here, because I guarantee this is where Harper will be soon." Paige responded. I quickly grabbed my bag, and followed Paige out of my locker room.

"JOHN CENA HAS ELIMINATED KANE! TEAM CENA WINS! THE AUTHORITY IS OUT OF POWER!" Michael Cole yelled, and the rest of the roster erupted into cheers. Except for one who seemed to be lurking in the corner. 'Was that Sting?' I asked myself. Paige then tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed towards Luke Harper and J&J Security heading in our direction.

"I think that's our cue to get out of here." I said, and started to pull Paige through the crowd towards my car.

"I can drive myself Rollins." Paige stated and walked towards her own car, got in and drove away leaving me watching. There was something about that girl, I just couldn't put a finger on it. I turned back around to face my car, and found a note on the window. I ripped it off, and read it.

_Be careful Seth, always look over your shoulder. They are after you, and they will stop at nothing to do it_.

I thought this note couldn't be starting anything more obvious. I crumpled up the paper, and threw it at another car. I jumped into my car, and drove back to my hotel. Anywhere without my co workers seemed like an amazing idea right now.

**So what did you guys think? Is this something you're interested in? Let me know, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Heyman

I would like to start this chapter off by thanking you for all of the support I had on the last chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. You all absolutely blew me away. With that type of support I feel it's only necessary to step up my game as well. If the support continues I will be upload at least two chapters a week. Anyway onto the story.

*Monday Night Raw*

Seth Rollins POV

I made certain not to arrive at my normal time for the show, considering the only ones who were usually there at the time were, the production crew, Triple H, and Stephanie. I felt, I needed my head on my shoulders for a while longer. Unfortunately, Hunter had planned for me to arrive late. I got out of my car and was about to head in the back entrance, when I saw J&J Security right in front of it. It didn't take a fool, to know this was Hunter's doing. It also didn't take a fool to know J&J Security, were definitely not the best security team, and I had a pretty good Triple H impression, if I do say so myself. I grabbed my phone, and dialed Jamie Noble's number. Hunter made sure that I could contact my security team at all times, but they could not bother me. The look on Joey's face when the phone rang was almost as priceless as their reaction when I started to do my impression.

"Ugh, Mercury, Noble, Rollins just trashed my office! Ugh get here immediately!" I said in my Triple H voice, and It clearly fooled Mercury and Noble who went running inside. I went out from behind my car with a wide smile on my face, and headed towards the door. I was about to open it when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Well done, Rollins." Paige complimented.

"Shouldn't you have already been here?" I asked.

"You seem to be a little late yourself." Paige stated, and I nodded in agreement. We walked through the door, and I went straight to the darkest part of the arena, where the Shield used to cut their promos. I didn't even bother looking for my own personal locker room, since I knew that it probably didn't belong to me anymore, and the rest of the superstars would be less than welcoming. I threw my bag on one of the crates and started to look around. It brought back the feeling of being new and on top of the world. By now I had just realized it was just the first of many imaginary brass rings that were put there by Vince Mcmahon and the Authority. I was getting lost in my thought when a voice echoed through the area.

"So, if it isn't the former golden boy." Dean Ambrose said. Even though it was dark, it wasn't pitch black, therefore I could see a grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want Ambrose?" I questioned, and he chuckled lightly.

"Revenge on a brother who stabbed me in the back. Clearly you can't let it go either, since you came here." Ambrose answered and started to walk towards me. I backed up, and Ambrose laughed again. "Don't worry, when I kick your ass, I'll make sure everyone will witness it." Dean explained, and walked back to where he came from. Although I had no problem with a fight, I preferred not to be an enemy of Dean's right now. Quickly I changed and headed back out to the main area; however, I was stopped by a walrus.

"Hello Mr. Rollins, my name is Paul Heyman, and it seems you have lost a backer." Heyman stated.

"I'm not interested Paul." I said and tried to push past him.

"You are all alone Seth." Paul said. "You haven't been by yourself since you've gotten up here. You need to feel accepted, and I know for a fact Paige is not enough for you." Paul Heyman explained. I snapped my head back at him, and grabbed his tie. This did not deter him however. "You don't want to bring her into harm now would you?" He asked sarcastically, and I slammed him against the wall.

"You stay away from Paige, or I swear to god Heyman, you will spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder." I let him go, and walked away as fast as I could. I needed to find Paige. Why was I so concerned?


	3. Missing Bags & Daniel Bryan

"Out of my way!" I screamed at Fernando as I pushed him to the side. I continued to storm down the hallway, I didn't know why I was so angry. In my haste however, I almost ran into the girl I was looking for.

"Whoa, slow down Rollins. What's the matter." Paige asked me.

"Are you okay?" I asked with urgency. She gave me a concern look.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're completely out of breath, and sweating. The show doesn't start for thirty more minutes." Paige stated.

"Yes I'm fine. I just need to make sure okay." I said.

"Rollins, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She said, and started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me Rollins." She demanded.

"Listen to me. I just ran into Heyman, and he threatened to hurt you. Can you at least be around me, or other people at all times." I explained, just hoping anything would convince her.

"You expect me to believe, Heyman will have Brock Lesnar come after me?" She questioned rhetorically, and broke free of my grasp. "I'll see you later Rollins." Paige said, and left me standing alone.

Great now what am I going to do. I asked myself. I still have a half hour to dwell on this, and I don't even have a match tonight. The Authority will probably be furious and give me a match, or at least call me out tonight. I'm going to need I make sure I take my briefcase out with me for protection. Speaking of which where is my briefcase? Oh Shit! I left it back with my bag. Hopefully Ambrose didn't take it!

3rd Person View

Seth Rollins rushed back down the hall, and back to the area he left his bag. Unfortunately when he got there, there was no bag or briefcase to be found.

"Damn it!" He shouted. 'I should have known better than to leave my stuff out in the open, especially around Ambrose. If he has my bag and briefcase I can only imagine the blackmail and humility he will put me through. This will teach me never to leave personal items in my bag.'

Seth then began to kick the crate repeatedly until he calmed down a little. He knew Ambrose would only take pleasure in his discomfort so today he had to be ready for anything with the Authority, and Dean. Seth decided just to wait at catering until the show started. He thought he would be able to get some time to relax, which he did for around a minute before John Cena came barging in.

Seth Rollins POV

"Who the Hell wrote this paper?" John questioned everyone in catering. "I will read it out to everyone if I have to!" He yelled and slammed his fist down on the chips.

"Hey man, I was about to get some of those." I joked, and Cena charged straight at me.

"You think this is funny?" He asked, and shoved the note into my chest. "Why don't you read it sellout." Cena said, and walked towards where he had entered. I noticed that the paper was torn at the top, but I guess it really didn't matter. As I read it I remembered it almost immediately. It was the note that was left on my car last night. I must have thrown it at Cena's car. I guess it was a good thing the top half was missing, or else my name would have been on it. I was about to give the paper back to Cena when I heard the Authority's music play throughout the stadium. Everyone turned to look at the TV except me, because there was more important things to do than listen to them complain about how they would have won if it were not for me. So I decided to just think of things I would do to Ambrose when I found him again. I didn't know how long I had been tuning out Hunter and Stephanie, when mercifully for everyone else Daniel Bryan's theme blared, gaining a roar from the crowd that probably set off the Richter scale. While the Authority's whining made me go mad, the fact it was Bryan causing made it a little more tolerable. Several more uneventful minutes later Bryan called out the members of Team Authority. I thought about staying behind, but figured I had better face my punishment like a man. I rushed to the gorilla position just in time to see Mark Henry walked through the curtain. The boos were eminent among the crowd, however when I stepped out the crowd became mixed. Dare I say, there may have been a few more cheers. I knew better than to be anywhere near Harper so I went to the opposite side and stood next to Kane. While he was still the demon, he and Rusev probably had the least against me. Besides the fact I cost him his job. He paid me no attention however, and instead focused solely on Bryan. When Kane's music ceased playing, Bryan spoke.

"Now listen guys, I'm not a spiteful man. I'm not going to strip any of you of your titles. I'm not going to put you in unfair matches, like Stephanie and Hunter would. I'm a fair man, and I'm going to prove it, because I'm going to start off with Mr. Money In The Bank Seth Rollins." Bryan said, and the crowd had mixed reactions again. "Now we all know what you did last night, and by all means we thank you for helping us with that problem. What has come to my mind though is that you still were willing to jump at any opportunity the Authority gave you in the first place. Which is why I am going to give you an Authority offer. Tonight you will be in a 3 on 2 handicap match. Your opponents being Luke Harper, and Mark Henry, and your partners will be decided by the WWE Universe!" Bryan exclaimed, and the crowd nearly blew the roof off the place.

"Now WWE Universe, you have three options as long as you have the free WWE app. Choice A is, The Miz and Damien Mizdow! Choice B is, the Usos! And Choice C is, the mystery tag team! Now is your chance get on the app now, and vote! Now Rollins, Harper, and Henry, if you would please get off the stage." Bryan announced, and Harper and Henry exited. With me not to far behind.

_The match has been announced. Who will be Seth Rollins partner? I encourage you to let your choice be known too via review or pm. Also what happened to Seth's bags? These questions and more may not be answered next time on The Sellout Sells Out Again_


	4. Unexpected Allies

_Before we start I want to apologize for neglecting this for so long. I got frustrated when I could not piece together Chapter 4 and where I wanted to go in chapter 5. So this is a short chapter, to reintroduce the story, and hopefully get feedback on where it can go from here._

_ "__M_an, this is ridiculous!" Mark Henry screamed, as he walked through the curtain. Luke Harper remained silent, but it was clear he was just as angry. Both were not worried about the first two choices, but it was the mystery tag team that was certain to keep them on their toes. They stormed off towards the locker room, just as Rollins walked through the curtain. Rollins was not anymore amused with his match.

Seth Rollins POV:

'Well I'm screwed.' I thought to myself. 'None of those choices will work. The Usos hate me, and I have no idea who the mystery tag team is. Knowing Bryan it will probably be J&J Security. Can't anyone respect me, for what I've done for this company!? The only one who might actually tag with me is the Miz and Mizdow, but against Harper and Henry what can they really do?' I tried to walk around for a little bit to clear my head of everything that has happened already, but it proved futile and I was forced to sit down and take it all in. Everything from Heyman, to Paige, to my bags, to earning respect, to my match later tonight. My blonde hair might subside and become gray if I had anymore to worry about. The main event could not come any faster. Maybe I should try talking to someone. No, they would probably just shove me away.

"What's got the golden boy sulking?" Asked a voice from in front of me.

"What do you want Barrett?" I questioned trying to get this conversation over as fast as I could.

"Hey, no need to get hostile. I was purely asking a question. I just wanted to wish you luck on your match tonight, and for you to know what you did last night earned my respect." Barrett said, actually giving me some good news. He extended his hand, and I shook it proudly. He then walked away without me even being able to answer his question.

'At least I have at least two people on my side. Wonder if it's a coincidence they are both British. Maybe Bryan will have Barrett as one of my mystery partners. That would at least give me some reassurance.'

Luckily my mind kept me occupied and in no time I heard a stage hand calling my name, signaling it was time for the main event.

The Second Coming hit, and I made my way onto the stage to a mixed but loud reaction. My hands felt empty from not having the money in the bank briefcase, however I figured it was only for today as I climbed into the ring.

"Well fans, it's time to see who you decided will be Seth Rollins' two partners tonight." Lawler stated, as the options for the poll flashed onto the titantron. A drum roll started and I stared intently at the screen. The poll results then appeared on the screen. "The Mystery Tag Team." Lawler announced.

_Choice A: 27%_

_Choice B: 7%_

_Choice C: 66%_

The crowd went silent as they waited to find out who the mystery tag team was, when Flight of Valkyries began to play, and Daniel Bryan walked onto the stage to a roar of yes as the crowd assumed he might be part of the tag team.

"Since the crowd is so eager to find out the mystery tag team, I figured I'd announce it myself. Seth Rollins your partners are..." Daniel Bryan was cut off as Luke Harper clotheslined him in the back of the head. Mark Henry followed behind Harper onto the stage.

"Oh my god, guys stop this. He just had surgery!" Michael Cole shouted. Mark Henry then picked up Bryan and gave him the world's strongest slam. Henry grabbed Bryan's microphone off the ground and began to speak.

"This match is not going to happen on Bryan's terms. The Authority made the rules and now we are following through!" Henry stated.

'Why did Bryan tell no one else who was my partners? I could really use them.' I couldn't dwell on it too long though as Mark Henry, and Luke Harper surrounded the ring. Twenty four hours ago I would have ran, but I was determined to put up a fight. Even though I knew Harper was determined to pick me limb from limb.

Henry started to climb up onto the apron, but I quickly charged at him and he backed off.

3rd Person POV

Seth Rollins turned around straight into a discus clothesline from Luke Harper, and landed on his stomach from the impact. Henry rolled into the ring and picked up Rollins and delivered a Worlds Strongest Slam, which such force that Rollins bounced off the mat. Henry picked Rollins up again and looked for another World's Strongest Slam. Suddenly there was a roar from the crowd, and Henry dropped Rollins and looked behind him. There he and Harper saw a returning Roman Reigns headed through the crowds.

"Oh my god King, it's Roman Reigns!" Cole shouted

"Why is he here?" Lawler asked.

"He's sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." JBL answered.

Roman hopped over the barricade and wasted no time getting into the ring, as Harper made his hasty retreat. Henry tried to test Roman and went straight at him. Roman saw it coming, and speared Henry causing him to roll out of the ring. Roman went out after him, and grabbed a chair. He proceeded to slam Henry's back with the chair repeatedly. Eventually he grew bored and stepped back in the ring. When he got in he opened the severely dented chair and took a seat next to Rollins.

Seth Rollins POV

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sight of a hand. I looked to the side, and saw Roman Reigns sitting on a chair. I hesitated a little but grabbed his hand, and he pulled me to my feet. I almost fell back down, from the pain in my neck. Luckily Roman supported me and carried me to the backstage area.


End file.
